An Unlikely Nemesis
by Moonfruit Infusion
Summary: A fly infiltrates the shack, and chaos ensues. After days of being outsmarted by it, Dipper makes it his mission to destroy it once and for all. Silly fic that I thought up while half asleep.
1. Chapter 1: In The Begining

**Hey hey hey! Back for more? Well I have a Gravity Falls fic for you today! Enjoy**

An Unlikely Nemesis

There it was! Again! That stupid buzzing sound saved for his ears only, this time next to his head. Dipper dropped the book he was reading and jumped up on his bed.

"Not this time..this time I WILL get you.." His dark promise of vengeance hardly phased the object of his undying hatred. A fruit fly. For days now it had been delighting in it's quiet torture on him, escaping death and capture at every turn. At first it was nothing but a few minutes of slight annoyance, but then it progressed to day after day of being constantly thwarted by a fly.

A Week Previous:

"Dip, leave the poor thing alone! It has as much right to be here as you!" Mabel Pines looked up from her hair-dressing of Waddles to try in vain to stop her brother from swatting at a fly no bigger than a speck of dust.

"No, of course I feel sorry for the little guy but it had it's chance to fly outta several windows all day yesterday. It's practically asking for it." Dipper sighed.

"Stop tha-" Mabel's protests were cut off by her twin's hand on her mouth, his head turned to the wall of the room.

"Don't. Even. Breathe. It smells fear.." Mabel licked his hand and rolled her eyes, but his hand remained firmly clasped over her lips, not allowing her to jeopardize his mission. He grabbed one of his sister's fairy tale books and stalked towards the creature, like a lion stalking it's pray. Except he looked more like an escaped mentalist than a lion, his eyes wide and book poised at the ready.

The fly was blissfully unaware of it's approaching doom, sitting there on it's wall. All of a sudden Dipper made his move and in one swift movement jumped into the wall, slamming the book against the now empty space. He cursed under his breath as he face planted the book.

"D-did I get it?" Dipper inquired while rubbing his nose.

"Nope. It lives to fly another day." Mabel was stifling a laugh at her brother's misfortune while pointing at the ceiling. Dipper tilted his head upwards to see the fly happily sat on the ceiling.

"Oh, its on.." Dipper mumbled.

**There we are. Chapter one of An Unlikely Nemesis, or as I'd like to call it "The Fly Chronicles". Not sure how far this is gonna go..maybe five chapters at the most before I finish. Please review, it means the world to a newbie like me. Sorry it was so short, I'll make them longer!**

**Moonfruit x**


	2. Chapter 2: Pay Attension

**Thank you so so much for all your wonderful reviews and PM's! It meant so much to me that I decided to update today, I shall try not to make this chapter pitifully short like the last one..**

"_Oh, it's on.." Dipper mumbled._

Day two:

Stupid damn insect. It may have escaped it's untimely demise yesterday, but it was still ignoring the windows and doors Dipper and Mabel had raced around the shack and opened. Obviously it was perfectly happy to stay a thorn in his side. He decided that he would not be kept from his daily business by a fly, no less. And of course his daily schedule included visiting Wendy, the only girl for Dipper. He raced down the stairs and stopped just before the entrance to the gift shop. He straightened his ever-present pine tree cap and winked at his reflection.

"Hi there, Wendy. What you up to this fine day?" Wendy, as usual, had her head stuck in a magazine when she sighed before answering him in a dreary tone.

"I'm building a rocket ship so I can become the first girl to land on mars, while also cooking myself a fry up for breakfast at the same time." Dipper's grin was replaced by a look of confusion on his face and Wendy sighed at him. "Dipper, what does it look like I'm up to?"

"Oh! Ha ha! You got me for a moment there, Wend. Ever the joker!" She rolled her eyes at him before going back to her reading. Dipper was just going to regain his composure when all of a sudden a faint buzzing caught his attention. He inwardly cringed, but decided to not give it the satisfaction of knowing he had clocked it's arrival.

"Listen, Wendy, things between you and Robbie have been over for a while now so I was wondering if ma-" The fly was now right next to his ear, as if to challenge Dipper.

"Yes, Dipper?" Wendy looked up again, giving him the attention he craved from her.

"If maybe you'd like to-" It was now sitting on the edge of his cap, he could just see the tiny speck of black. He abandoned all hope of ignoring the problem and used his hand to swat at it. It flew out the way of his hand before he had even reached it. "Just die!" He yelled. Wendy's face was a even mix of shock and anger as she put down her magazine and stood up.

"Jeeze, Dipper, this is low even for you. Very funny, kid."

She sat back down and crossed her arms while keeping eye contact with him.

"No, Wend I didn't mean you! I was talking to the fly, up on the- oh.." The fly had once again disappeared from sight, humiliating him for the second time. He crouched low and started slowly scouring the room for his sworn enemy.

"So you can't even keep your focus on me for one second? A FLY can distract you from asking a girl out? Pitiful." He barely got a sound out before she put up her hand to silence him and began to paint her nails. Dipper growled in aggravation and stormed out of the tacky gift shop.

"Psst. Hey little dude." Soos walked up to Dipper while he was fixing a loose floor board on the staircase.

"Sorry Soos, I'm not in the mood to talk." Dipper sighed and was about to go into Mabel's room but Soos said something that surprised him.

"It's the fly, Isn't it? Many 'a time in Gravity Falls I have witnessed resident's lives ruined by these insects. You must kill it before you turn out the same..mad and alone." He then backed out of the room slowly for dramatic effect.

"Well ok then.." Dipper was just about to knock on his sister's door when he heard it again. The fly. He paused for a second, trying to work out it's location by the direction of that infernal buzz. He jumped around with a cry of "Hi-ya!" and karate sliced the air, hoping to end the little bug's life quickly. But just as he saw the creature, the door opened and slammed his body into the wall behind it.

"Dipper what are you doin' now?" His sister asked from the doorway. "Dip?"

He groaned from his place on the wall, his answer inaudible.

**So there we go. I feel sort of bad for ruining his life like this..and for putting flies in such a bad light..I apologize to any fly I may have offended in the process of these two chapters. Don't forget to review! **

**Moonfruit x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Hello hello hello! I'm an awful person, I know. I was in Paris for a week and then up until now I had horrendous writer's block..a feeble excuse for my absence, but without further a do, chapter three to An Unlikely Nemesis.**

A brown haired 12 year old sat on his bed, a complex looking contraption in his worn hands. It was the perfect death trap for the creature of his choice. A typical fly swatter he had found in the attic of the shack was taped to a handle that was once used as the handlebar of an old bike. On the other side was the lens of a magnifying glass taped to part of a tree branch Dipper had found in the woods, he'd attached this feature so that he could take aim at the enemy this time. He had also attached a little slice of iced bun that he had stolen from Soos to it, hoping to attract the fly before he strikes.

Finally, the young boy had finished his creation and with an evil laugh he set to the day's work in the shack.

A few hours had passed and everyone had taken their usual positions in the gift shop. Wendy at the counter, still ignoring Dipper after the latest fiasco, Mabel placing Waddles on one of the shelves almost knocking over some of the "priceless" merchandise and Dipper sitting on a chair in the corner, playing with one of Stan's bobble heads. He had his Death Enforcer behind his back, hidden from the view of the others, knowing they'd only interfere. He was just beginning to wonder if he was taking this all a bit too far before his twin's shrieks were echoing through the shop.

"Dip, Wendy look! Waddles has a hat on!" Mabel flashed them a wide, brace-filled smile as she pointed at the pig who now donned a brown baseball cap.

"That's great kid.." Wendy absent mindedly mumbled, her automated reply to most of Mabel's exited comments now a days. Dipper just continued his intense stares at the thin air in front of him, searching for any signs of fluttering of tiny wings.

"Morning morning morning, I hope you're all bright eyed and bushy tailed for today's tourists? Good." Grunkle Stan strode in through the door dressed in his classic suit and fez in preparation for the tours and barely made eye contact with the kids in front of him. Dipper barely acknowledged his entrance and Mabel immediately clocked her brother's unusual behaviour. Usually he'd make some sort of sarcastic comment about his Grunkle's business, or at least roll his eyes. But today, nothing. Just a cold stare at nothing. Mabel left her beloved pet quietly oinking on the shelf as she skipped over to Dipper.

"Heya Dip, why the long face?" He had just flicked his eyes to the sparkly pink figure of his sister when Stan walked in with the unsuspecting tourists. Wendy plastered on a weak smile before going back to her reading and Mabel diverted her attention to the trays of food they had to serve to their guests and took them off the counter where they sat.

"Here, and remember to smile!" His sister demonstrated to him before walking up to a family of four and offering them some slightly brown fruit slices on stale crackers, assuring them they were good. Dipper sighed and began walking to some of the people inspecting the various items for sale until a barely audible sound got to his ears. He froze and fixed his eyes on the hovering black dot above a blonde woman's head. He produced his home made fly-killer and slowly stalked over to it. He looked through the glass and fixed his eyes on the fly..he couldn't miss. Dipper smirked before the woman turned around with a look of surprise on her face and his swatter flew through the air and came down on the woman's delicate face, squishing her features. With a war cry our unfortunate hero ran after the fly, climbing up onto tables, shelves and people in his chase while madly swatting at the air with a insane look in his eyes. Mabel and Wendy looked at him with a mask of concern and bewilderment while Stan glared at him with utter hatred for ruining a business opportunity and the tourists were all panicking and picking their children up before running through the nearest exit. Suddenly Dipper felt a hand around his ankle and he immediately fell flat on his face before looking up at Stan leaning over him.

"You. Go to your room and don't come out until you've gotten whatever crazy drug you're on outta your system, kid." He sneered.

"I'm not on dru-" Dipper began to explain but Stan cut him off with a hand in the air. He then did the walk of shame out of the shop and up the stairs, his sister and crush stayed behind while their eyes followed him.

He slammed the door and flopped down on his bed. There was no hope, he'd go completely mad just like Soos had warned. Just then, the infernal noise that was the bane of Dipper's existence was heard. He was sealed in a room with the fly.

**So yes that was it! I think the next one will be my last chapter as there's only so much one can put a 12 year old through. ****I promise to update within the next week, don't kill me! Remember to review, it brightens my pitiful days spent scouring the internet. It's a sad life.**

**Moonfruit x**


	4. Chapter 4: That's It

**Hello again, here is the final chapter to An Unlikely Nemesis! The support I've gotten from the views and reviews have really given me confidence, so I thank you for that! Here we go, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

Mabel Pines sat on her comfy bed cross-legged, her face was creased due to the deep thoughts crossing her mind that was usually full of light-hearted things. But no, today she was becoming exceedingly worried about that twin brother of hers. Lately he'd become distant and snappy towards her, not like him at all. And it was all because of a fly. Their bond they'd had since birth had been broken by a tiny, insignificant creature. With a sigh, Mabel jumped off her bed and into the corridor before staring longingly at the entrance to the attic where her brother had been spending more and more time in recently..he surely wouldn't appreciate her interrupting whatever crazy scheme he had up his sleeve.

Meanwhile, Dipper was frozen into a crouching position completely unable to will himself to move one foot in front of the other. He stared at the door to the attic, wishing Mabel would burst in at any minute..but the door stayed closed, Dipper stayed frozen and the fly continued to hover inches away from the boy's pale face.

In a dilemma of her own was Wendy Corduroy. She was perched on the end of the counter, staring at the mess Dipper had left her workplace in. Dipper. The boy who'd come to stay for the summer with her tiresome employer along with his sister. He'd been the one person who'd not given up on her and managed to make her smile. Even though occasionally it was more of a grimace at the cringe-worthy things he'd thought up to win her affections. But still, he'd made an effort for her. Something neither Robbie nor any other boy had ever really done. That silly, unpredictable kid had actually succeeded in a funny kind of way.

Standford Pines, however, was still seething over the events of the day his great nephew had been the centre of. Ever since Mabel and Dipper had arrived in Gravity Falls, weird stuff had begun to happen. Weirder than usual, that is. Somehow though, it would always get sorted out in the end. His "Mystery Twins" would sort it out. Mabel, that sweet, naive niece of his may be annoying at times, but she had managed to brighten this dreary town. And Dipper, the other one..well, he had his moments. They were both still relatives, but in the time they'd spent at his shack they had become _family_.

"Not this time..this time I WILL get you.." His dark promise of vengeance hardly phased the object of his undying hatred. But now, Dipper was scared. Scared of how he'd let this all get to him, scared of how he'd managed to effect everybody with his stupid quest. Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy…All of them were worried for him. And for what? A stupid obsession. Slowly, his tense muscles began to relax and his stood up straight. He had to let this go.

That's it. She had to talk to her brother..tell him that he needed to stop this, Mabel decided as she picked up her pet pig and strode over to the attic door.

That's it. Wendy needed to talk to the only one that had been there for her, it was time to return the favour.

That's it. Stan really needed to get some new stock in..he was running low..(A/N I'm sorry, I had to :D)

"This can't go on anymore. I give up, you win." Dipper said quietly. He felt..peaceful. Finally! At that moment the two girls in his life ran at the door and bust it open, both tussling to get through first.

"Dipper you got to stop I need you back!" "I'm sorry kid, we're holding an intervention!" Wendy and Mabel exclaimed simultaneously, before exchanging a look of surprise. Dipper smiled and ran to them, throwing his arms around them.

"Nope, I'm sorry..I got carried away. Can you forgive me?" He winced at the thought of his stupidity lately.

"Its fine, Dip!" The girl's chorused again. They all heard the sound of trotters on the floor before turning around slowly. Waddles the pig was sitting there, and they could have sworn a look of amusement was on his chubby pink face as he chewed slowly. For Waddles had just eaten the fly.

**Wow. So that just happened. I kinda knew this was how it was going to end as soon as I wrote chapter one, I'm sorry if the unfairness of it makes you want to tear your hair out..it just seemed like a fitting ending to me Remember to review! **

**Moonfruit x**


End file.
